Golden Sun/Tricks, glitches, and other minutiae
A collection of details concerning the first Golden Sun that players often find intriguing. Also see Golden Sun: The Lost Age/Tricks, glitches, and other minutiae. Tricks Password data transfer to Golden Sun: The Lost Age :Main article: Password The Password function in the Golden Sun games is the way to transfer data from a Completed Data file in the first game into a game file in the second. When a Completed data file is present in the first game's file select, then at the main mode select screen, holding the R shoulder button and left on the D-pad simultaneously while pressing Start will cause the main menu to reappear with a new option, "Send", which provides the features that allows data transfer. Rename characters other than Isaac When beginning a New Game, when Isaac's name is brought up for the player to change if desired, press the Select button three times in a row will cause a "ding" sound to play, indicating that the other three characters of Isaac's party - Garet, Ivan, and Mia - can now have their names modified if desired. It is also possible to change the names of further characters relevant to the story - Felix, Jenna, and Sheba - by having Mia displayed on screen and pressing Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, and Select, which will sound a "ding" a second time if successful. Return to the last visited sanctum When selecting a game file to load, hold down the L shoulder button and the Start button simultaneously as you press A to load your game. You will start off in the Sanctum of the town you most recently visited, rather than the exact point in the game world you would have left off otherwise. Whether due to a glitch or a block of intentional programming, there is one point where you cannot use this: At the end of the game on the top of Venus Lighthouse, right before triggering the cutscenes that lead to the series of final boss battles, if you save here, then attempt the sanctum trick on this file, you will get the yellow-text message "Unfortunately, your data could not be recovered." This does not mean your data has been corrupted, as the file can be loaded normally even after attempting this. This trick cannot be used in the room where you acquire Sand in TLA. This trick can also not be used after entering the Sol/Luna room in Sol Sanctum. Level up fast early on While in Sol Sanctum, if Jenna has HP, you cannot level up past level 5. However, if you let her die at level 1, you can continue past level 5. Get an alternate "bad ending" near the start of the game After the events at Sol Sanctum transpire and Isaac and Garet are back at Vale in discussion with the town elders, and the Great Healer asks you "Isaac, will you accept responsibility for the fate of the land?" If you say no, you will be able to walk around freely and interact with the other people in the room, and you will be able to get the Great Healer to ask you the question again. However, if you walk out of the sanctum amidst the Great Healer's warning that once Isaac leaves the sanctum and the village he cannot take his decision, the screen turns gray and the message "And so the world began drifting toward its fated destruction..." appears. The next menu lets you either restart the conversation in the sanctum or return to the file select screen. Get a lot of easy money early on After defeating the Vault gang of thieves and Ivan leaves your party temporarily, talk to Vault's mayor and he will give you a Water of Life. Though extremely useful as a consumable item, it is also of a very high monetary value, so you can sell it for an enormous 2,250 coins. This money is extremely useful for purchasing the strong equipment at the next town of Bilibin, for example. Because a Water of Life counts as an Artifact, selling it puts it in the Artifact menu of item vendors throughout the game, so it can be purchased back for 3,000 coins at a much later date. Fight later enemies earlier *Southwest of Vault, there is a broken bridge leading to Kalay. If you stand on the southernmost point on the tip of land a bit east of the bridge, you will fight monsters you would normally fight later. Once Ivan gets 85 HP, it becomes much easier. (Most monsters you find in this spot like 4 or 5 types, will have Normal attacks that hit on average between 45-55 damage with mostly all heavy attacks between 70-89 damage). It is highly recommended to save after each successful battle. This earns a great amount of EXP and coins this early in the game. *When you are in the area of Angara where Bilibin Barricade is located, go into the "crack between mountains" immediately southeast of Bilibin Barricade, then run to the right into the mountains, where you will be kept in place as long as you keep running right against the mountains (there should be one lone tree right at where you would be positioned). You will be getting into random battles with the enemies fought around Xian like Apes, which are much more powerful than the Rats and Rat Soldiers you would usually get. Debug Rooms :Main article: Debug Room Accessible only with a hacking device such as Action Replay are locations that are similar to locations in the game code of a lot of other games that are labeled "Debug Rooms". Golden Sun has two: Increase item and level and Menu test. These can provide you any item in the game cart, modify your levels, and other features, and once you're done you may save, then use the Sanctum trick above to start playing the game with many ill-gotten gains. Several items are included that are not seen anywhere else, and are covered below. Glitches Non-transparent tornado When you are at Crossbone Isle's overworld portion while the Tempest Lizard's pink tornado is present on the northwest beach, the tornado is ordinarily transparent, and remains so when you go into the Psynergy menu and then come back out. However, if you go to the Djinn, Item, or Status menus, it will lose its transparency to become fully "solid". It returns to its typical opaqueness once you enter Crossbone Isle and come back out to the world map area. Disappearing energy balls Venus Lighthouse has three puzzles involving energy balls released by statues, traveling along tracks which the player must fix. However, in all but the first one of these puzzles, the energy ball disappears when it reaches the end of the tracks, leaving only the sparkles it emits visible. Leaving and re-entering the room will make it visible again. Other minutiae *Hidden within the code of Golden Sun (and The Lost Age by extension), even beyond the reach of what the various Debug Rooms showcase, is this second portrait of Alex that appears very similar to, yet somewhat different from, the image of Alex seen throughout the actual games. It is placed in a block of the game's code inhabited by the portraits of Isaac's party, Felix, Jenna, and Sheba, whereas Alex's normal portrait is placed in a block of code inhabited by NPC portraits; This may suggest that Camelot, early on in development, possibly considered making Alex a playable character, but redrew his portrait for whatever reason when they decided to make him an NPC. * The following unused items are present on the Golden Sun game cart and may be acquired through the Debug Rooms or some other hacking: : Sol Blade: A Long Sword without an Unleash effect but with 138 attack. If it is present in the game's party when a Completed Data file is saved and used for data transfer into The Lost Age, this becomes a copy of the proper Sol Blade with 200 attack and the Megiddo unleash. : Masamune: A Long Sword without an Unleash effect but with 135 attack. No relation to the Masamune in The Lost Age; in fact, if this Masamune is transferred to The Lost Age, it becomes a copy of the Fire Brand. : Kusanagi: A Light Blade without an Unleash effect but with 135 attack. This has the item graphic of the Masamune from The Lost Age, and when it is transferred to that game it becomes a copy of that very sword. : Mysterious Robe: A Robe that increases base Defense by 40. If transferred to The Lost Age, it becomes a copy of the familiar Mysterious Robe that provides massive boosts to HP and PP recovery. * There are several Psynergy spells that are either fully coded and animated or partically coded that are never seen in normal gameplay, but can be seen and made use of through hacking devices. All of these reappear in their exact same forms in the game code of The Lost Age. For full details, see List of unacquirable Psynergy: :Charm: A Jupiter Psynergy spell with no icon, no animation, and no gameplay effect costing 9 PP and having a range of 1 target. The battle text may report you "stole the enemy's heart", but nothing comes of this. :Confuse: A Jupiter Psynergy spell with no icon, the same animation as Delude, and no gameplay effect costing 6 PP and having a range of 3 targets. The battle text may report the enemies are "confused", but nothing comes of this. :Paralyze: A functional Jupiter Psynergy spell with no icon, but a unique visual effect and the possibility to Stun the target, costing 7 PP and having a range of 1 target. :Poison: A functional Venus Psynergy spell with no icon but a unique visual effect shared with Taint and a chance to afflict the targeted enemy with Deadly Poison. It costs 6 PP and has a range of 1 target ally. Poison is the "next level form" of Taint. :Reflect: A Mercury Psynergy spell with a unique icon and the same visual effect as the Wish Psynergy, but has no gameplay effect other than reporting that the targeted ally "feels the effects of Reflect". It costs 5 PP and has a range of 1 target ally. :Regenerate: A functional Mercury Psynergy spell with no icon and the same visual effect as the Wish Psynergy, but has the gameplay effect of dealing over 50 damage to the targeted Ally but then causing the target to regain 60% of his or her maximum HP at the end of each of the next 4 turn. It costs 6 PP and has a range of 1 target ally. :Taint: A functional Venus Psynergy spell with no icon but a unique visual effect shared with Poison and a chance to afflict the targeted enemy with Poison. It costs 4 PP and has a range of 1 target ally. Poison is its "next level form". *The Gryphon monster line, Stone Soldier monster line, Toad monster line, Ant Lion monster line, and Chimera monster line are all monster lines that were introduced in this game and expanded upon in The Lost Age with further variations. As a matter of fact, these further variations are present and unused in the game code of Golden Sun, and three of them have their names kept (Wise Gryphon, Raging Rock, and Doodle Bug) while the other two (Devil Frog and Grand Chimera) simply have a single question mark as a name. They all have the same palette swapped colors as when they appear in The Lost Age, but they all have different statistics that are, for the most part, extremely weak and filled with weak "placeholder" abilities. *All the monster skills with "Blessing" in their names were renamed properly with "Breath" in The Lost Age. Incidentally, Dark Blessing has a black inky visual and inflicts Delusion, while Acid Blessing has a pink visual and drops defenses; Toadonpa has Acid Blessing amongst its abilities, but for some reason that move is also named "Dark Blessing" for Toadonpa. *The game's bestiary includes enemy data for what is apparently a Venus Djinni, as though three of the seven Venus Djinn collectible in Golden Sun were to be battled to be obtained instead of the two that actually are battled in the game. It may have been planned to be used for when you get Bane, but was eventually unused. *If you try to retreat when you have less than 6pp save and reload you are sent to a location relative to where you saved but in the first room **this can be used to skip certain story elements such as meeting Mia, doing this can cause some interesting glitches later on, one of these allows you to summon multiple level 4 summons of one element * *